


【双子北】Better Sex（二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（二）

注视着北前辈从侑手中接过白色的透视上装，宫治开始思考食物和包装的关系。  
在体积和重量固定不变的情况下，包装所占的比例当然越少越好，呈现的形式也不能喧宾夺主。从这个角度来说，轻薄透明的性感内衣确实是很棒的主意。不过，与他对食物的博爱不同，在性爱的领域里，北信介是他们唯一的渴望。挑选内衣的时候，他眼前恰好浮现出恋人肌肤的颜色。排球是室内运动，北前辈常去的健身房同样是室内运动，而工作性质又决定了那个人较少出门经受风吹日晒。现在的北前辈肤色比高中时代更白，健康的白皙，充满活力，光滑洁净，就像蒸好的新米，色泽饱满，香气四溢。虽然直接吃就很美味了，不过等到放凉之后再裹上海苔，口感会丰富许多。米饭加海苔，这样的搭配意味着日本人舌头上的性感体验。所以他毫不犹豫地选择了黑色的那一套。有旁边那些鲜艳亮丽的配色作为衬托，他一眼便认定半透明的黑色布料是最接近海苔的颜色。  
可惜侑那个白痴根本不懂审美。  
凝视恋人下身三角形的“海苔”，治不禁舔了舔上唇。饭团上的海苔仿佛散发着火烤的芳香，他喜欢先把舌头压过去，再用牙齿拨弄，享受那种会发出咔嚓咔嚓响声的香脆口感。他的手指还记得那种布料滑滑的丝绸质感，舔起来的时候一定不像海苔那样悦耳。不过没关系，恋人的味道足以弥补这一点失落……唔。  
自然垂下的轻纱，让北前辈漂亮的肌肤变得朦朦胧胧。  
前一秒，他在鄙夷自家兄弟的审美，后一秒，身体却涌现出异乎寻常的饥饿。  
近乎透明的白纱微微闪光，是记忆里白糖的颜色。  
那是国中时的事情。临近月底，两兄弟的零花钱全部告罄，社团活动结束后唯有一路狂奔回家吃晚饭。治记得那天自己特别饿，饿到能一口气吞掉一头牛。然而偏偏就是那天，厨房漏水，老妈晚了一个小时才开始做饭。他们翻遍所有的房间也没找到能吃的零食，只能偷偷溜进厨房抱走糖罐，一勺勺地吃白糖充饥。  
白色的、半透明的、小小的结晶体，甜美得不可思议。糖粒在口腔里融化成甜蜜蜜的糖水，滋润了饥饿的肠胃，但是还不够。恋人若隐若现的裸体，是可以用视觉尝品尝的甘甜。但是还不够，远远不够。他含着白糖，嗅着从厨房传来的食物香味，无比期待即将到来的晚餐。只吃一口会让他更饿，一点甜味会让他胃口更好。那层白糖色的薄纱并非碍事的包装，而是令正餐加倍美味的佐料，裹住了他渴望已久的美味。  
低下头，治轻轻吮吸恋人胸口的突起。隔着白纱品尝乳头，口感同样美妙，而且更为复杂。舌头率先体验到丝丝缕缕的细致摩擦，然后才是乳首弹牙的跳动感。他单手搂住北前辈，手掌沿着背脊下滑，撩起轻纱，张开五指，正好能握住恋人一侧裸露的臀瓣。内裤后面的布料甚至比前面的三角形还要少，完全不会造成阻碍。他揉着恋人的臀部，肌肉的手感依然像他们离开前那么棒，却又有些许不同。  
“嗯……”  
北前辈的手臂压住他的后背，喘息也较为急促，夹杂有轻微的低吟。果然，不是错觉。治将嘴唇贴于恋人胸口，稍稍收回舌头，感到充血的乳头进一步钻入口中，主动抵住他的舌尖。  
北前辈在紧张，也在兴奋。  
体贴地接受他们的请求，平静地换上他们挑选的礼物，但恋人难免会在意这身陌生的性感内衣。不管是他们的任性，还是他们的恶趣味，既然北前辈穿上这套内衣，就证明恋人心甘情愿被他们支配。仅仅是这一点，便足以使他们硬起来。  
“混蛋治！你怎么可以一个人偷吃！”  
侑恶狠狠地抓住他的肩膀，试图把他从北前辈身边扯开。尝到第一口糖的他心情不错，姑且不想和自己的白痴兄弟大打出手。然而，亲眼见证自己的舌尖恋恋不舍脱离乳首的瞬间，还是让他有几分不爽。  
“面对美味的料理，及时吃掉才是基本的礼貌。”  
他说，目光依然停留于恋人的左胸。被唾液打湿的薄纱紧贴肌肤，颤动的乳首显得红润而迷人。  
“别找借口！”  
侑揪住他的领子，喉结粗鲁地来回滚动。他太熟悉自己的白痴兄弟了。与其说这种激动的表现是发怒，不如说是欲求不满的发情。对方揪人的力度连蚊子都捏不死，注意力全在北前辈身上，下面鼓胀的兴奋达到了可以一直做一整夜的程度。  
那样也不错，治没怎么用力就挥开了侑的手，想，八小时的时差，做一整夜，刚好是他们在阿姆斯特丹的入睡时间。  
侑似乎还想说些什么，却未能说出口。北前辈扶住侑的脸，唇对唇吻了上去。那是一个伸出舌头与恋人交缠的热吻。他的兄弟如同患有多动症一般，即使在接吻的中途也动得激烈，当然不可能吻到密不透风。透过嘴唇间湿润的缝隙，治能清楚地看到他们裹在一起的舌头。  
好像……非常美味。  
吞下快要溢出的口水，治放低视线。恋人的胸腹沾上了汗水的光泽。滑落的汗珠绕过肚脐，慢慢渗入黑色布料下的隐秘处。  
他突然记起，自己和侑曾经争论过一个无聊的问题，北前辈勃起的时候到底是偏左还是偏右。那次愚蠢的争论既没有意义，也没有结果。根据他们两位职业排球选手的长期观察和体验，恋人的男性象征犹如性格一般正直，昂头的时候也不会因为他们各自的选择而偏心。平时也是如此，北前辈似乎一半时间放在左边，一半时间放在右边，堪称男装裁缝的噩梦。（注：定制男装，尤其是比较高级的西装裤，裁缝会根据男性本人习惯放在左边还是放在右边进行细微调整。）  
但现在他隐约看到答案了。  
恋人的性器在黑色的内裤里蹦跳，若隐若现。系紧的绑带限制了它的活动空间，迫使它向左边倾斜。小小的三角形布料很难彻底遮住它，鼓胀胀的，仿佛随时会被它逃脱。侑越吻越狂野，他几乎听到了兄弟咀嚼恋人舌头的响动。尽管侑是个白痴，但那家伙不顾一切的示爱方式逼迫恋人不得不投入地回应，包括心灵，包括肉体。治捏住恋人的乳首，模仿牙齿轻捏的动作，感到对方剧烈的心跳不停息地冲向乳尖，差点弹开他的手指。就像乳头有力的跳动一样，北前辈下身的勃起猛地向上跃起。硬挺的前端撩开内裤，通红肿胀的模样惹人怜爱。很快，露出的部分顶到绑带，纤细的黑色带子渐渐陷入顶部。治伸出手指，挑动绑带，带起一阵震颤的摩擦。霎时间，北前辈从发梢一直抖到脚趾，被绑带刮蹭的凹陷不受控制地溢出半透明的黏液。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
恋人的呻吟恰如拂过他手背的轻纱，令他心痒难耐。意识到再吻下去会有窒息的危险，侑不情愿地松开北前辈的双唇。获得些许空间，北前辈本能地想要拉下内裤，不过治及时捉住恋人的手腕。  
“不可以。”  
他轻声说，温柔地抚摸北前辈的心跳，还有那与心跳一道颤动的乳头。  
侑低头看了一眼，速度快得像对球场状况的扫视。唯有在打球和做爱的时候，他的兄弟才会全情投入，拥有这般精准的判断和聪慧的头脑。然后，侑露出志在必得的笑容——假如这家伙在比赛时这样笑，这一球就肯定能够得分。  
“既然北前辈答应了我们，穿上之后什么时候脱掉就是我们说了算。”侑笑着说，尖尖的犬齿暴露在外，“在我们说‘可以’之前，北前辈绝对不能脱哦，碰一下也不行。”  
他的兄弟抓起恋人另一侧的手腕，亲了亲，然后咬了上去，或者说，又亲又咬。毕竟，热吻和啃咬本就难以区分。  
感到北前辈顺从地卸去腕部的力道，治松开手，转而抚摸恋人的臀部。内裤绷得比之前更紧了，突显出肌肉颤抖的起伏。  
“我想要……”  
恋人扶着他的肩膀，说。灼热的吐息和浮现的红晕为北前辈的诚实作证。  
“我想要侑……想要治……”  
北前辈重复道，每次的重复都是无可抵御的诱惑。  
他们的恋人向来思虑周全，想必这次也做好了接纳他们两人的准备。最匆忙的一次，他们直接在玄关做爱，侑连袜子也没脱。即使是那次，他们依然很轻松地找到消毒湿巾、垫子和润滑液，顺畅无忧，酣畅淋漓。现在，他闻着北前辈身上沐浴后的暖香，无需移动，伸长手臂就能拿到放在桌子上的润滑液。  
侑向来不如他耐心，手指已经迫不及待地按向恋人的后穴，使劲推入。透过薄薄的布料，治望着那家伙恣意抚摸造成的下陷痕迹，仿佛一并感受到内脏的紧致与柔软。不止是下身的欲火，通过视觉，压倒性的热度向他全身袭来，恍若将整个世界焚烧殆尽。

【未完待续】


End file.
